Incomprehensible Emotions
by EverlastingOblivion
Summary: They're Nobodies. They can't feel. Or at least they're not supposed to. Axel knows he can though, and he knows who thoes feelings are for.... a story accompanying Hurt


**Incomprehensible Emotions**

((Authors Note: Well its what fans of the Hurt series have been waiting for. You've seen what Demyx is really thinking, now Enter Axel. Set in the same universe around the same time as Hurt. I hope everyone likes this one as much as they did Hurt))

"Axel you can't drown all your problems in alcohol" Larxene said coolly. She glared at the Flurry of Dancing Flames and he returned it enthusiastically.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," he snapped. "Got it Memorized?"

"whatever" she said and breezed away. Axel was clutching the bottle loosely in one hand, the other on the wall, bracing him. He was already a little bit tipsy and the bottle wasn't even half empty. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"I can't take this anymore, this whole damned Organization" he muttered to himself. He leaned out the window and closed his eyes, listening to the music drift by. Demyx was sitting out on his window playing his damn sitar again. Even though it was annoying most of the time he was really good at it.

He looked up and sure enough he saw the melodious nocturne perched on his window strumming his sitar singing some overly emo song. Demyx was normally the kinda 'goofy kid-brother' of the Organization but Axel's room was right below his and he always herd Demyx singing some emo song about pain and sadness, or he was crying. On a rare occasion he could hear Demyx praying.

"There is no God" Axel muttered and took a huge gulp from the bottle. He laid his head against the window frame when he heard that same voice that had been bitching at him moments before. His dark emerald eyes glanced up at Larxene sitting out the window. If he were at a better angle he'd be able to see up her cloak He chuckled to himself with that idea then backed away from the window.

He walked out of his room and up the stairs. He walked up to the top floor and into Naminé's room. He swallowed another gulp of alcohol and looked at the frail artist. He loved to watch her draw, sober or not.

"Hello sir Axel" she said in a shy timid voice. She flinched away from him when he walked over to her. It was well known that Marluxia and Larxene liked picking on Naminé. He could tell they had been beating on her earlier by a collection of unsightly bruises on her forearm.

Axel laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched again. " I'm not like them Naminé " he spoke softly into her ear. He sat down beside her to see what she was drawing. He burst out laughing. It was Marluxia with little demon horns. Axel smiled at her with his usual slack grin and she smiled back.

"Thank you Axel" she said, " for being my friend."

Axel kept on smiling. Friend? It had been a long time since any one had called him that. Ever since Roxas had left. "ditto" he muttered and watched her turn to a new page. She tolerated his antics and even found them funny sometimes. She didn't mind that he liked to drink or make rude jokes. That he liked to gossip like a schoolgirl. That he had once had a huge crush on Roxas.

She had been like a physiatrist to him. She listened to his problems and tolerated them and never said anything to the others. He'd come up to her room in a drunken trance and pour out all his secrets. She would sit there, listen and nod. And every now and then she'd say something, anything, and it would seem like a ray of light piercing the darkness. Telling him that he was her friend made him fell a sudden surge of…well…feeling. She was so much like Roxas in that she made him feel like he had a heart sometimes.

She began drawing silently; her pencil sketching pointed jagged lines. Axel smiled when he realized what she was drawing. After a while, maybe ten minutes, possibly fifteen, more than likely longer with the amount of detail she'd put into it, he found himself staring at a picture of Naminé and himself, sitting in her room, just as the were now. She wrote in small letters above them both' Friends'.

She smiled at him and laughed. Sometimes Axel was just funny. Just looking at him would make you laugh.

He frowned," what's so funny?" he said disgruntled.

"you" she said and giggled some more.

He made a face, which caused her to burst out laughing. He laid a hand on her shoulder again and got up. She looked at him, concerned, and he smiled. " Don't let the gruesome twosome get to you, okay?" She nodded. Axel took the last gulp of beer from the bottle and then started for the door.

"are you leaving?" she asked, sounding sad.

He nodded " unless you want me to stay." He figured she wouldn't.

"y-yes…I would" she said. Then she added a little more confidently " I would like that very much."

Axel looked surprised, then smiled. He sat back down next to her and watched her draw in silence. And even though it was silent there was more communication between the two of them than Axel had with anyone else.

Axel then put his arm around her shoulders. Maybe he was drunk, but he could swear there was something between them. Even though they were no bodies they were special. They had incomprehensible emotions. They weren't supposed to feel but they did, and it was beyond any knowledge how it was so. They could feel. And now he felt like he wanted to touch her. No matter how subtle he just wanted to make a slight contact. It made him feel better and soon they were both smiling and giggling again.

((Author's Note: My first intention behind this is to make it a one shot. But if like 50 people message me begging for a sequel like they did with Hurt, I _might_ do one. I like it the way it is now though so I **probably** won't. I hope you did enjoy this short story though))


End file.
